


Ride

by Constant_Vigilance



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, just wade being wade, not actually very angsty i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_Vigilance/pseuds/Constant_Vigilance
Summary: Wade Wilson muses on the finer points of a day with Cable





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a bit stream of conciousness-ish at points and uses multiple names for the same character because I think Deadpool would be constantly flopping between "Nate" and "Cable" in his own brain and would likely call himself "Deadpool" in his mind on occasion too.  
> Also, this is my first fic and it is unedited so please be kind!
> 
> All characters are the property of their respective owners, no copyright intended.

Wade fought the urge to press his thighs together. Instead, he consciously relaxed and let his legs fall open to allow Cable to position himself comfortably between them. His ass was starting to ache from being in this position for too long, but Wade would gladly endure a sore ass for the next hundred years if it meant he got to keep hearing the grumbling sighs that escaped Cable as Wade ran his hands up and down his sides. Having all this raw power thrumming between his legs made Wade feel—nope, nope, he couldn’t do it anymore. The merc chuckled wildly to himself, surprised by how easily he could make riding on the back of a motorcycle sound like sex. Though, he supposed, most things he thought about sounded like sex, especially when Cable was involved. Seriously though, Wade wasn’t sure how he had never thought about how erotic being on the back of a motorcycle driven by Nate freakin’ Summers would be. Fuck, Cable’s back looked like it was sculpted by a more forgiving god than Wade had ever known, and the way he leaned back into Wade to stretch his shoulders had Wade nearly whining at the heat he was giving off.  


Surreptitiously, Wade let his legs fall even further, and Cable arched slightly to fill the extra space for a moment. Deadpool couldn’t blame him, they’d been riding for hours. But the warm, muscular small of Nate’s back was so close to his crotch that Wade couldn’t help but start fantasizing again. He thought about reaching around to gently tease Nate’s nipples through his shirt. It would be so easy to lift his hand from where he had it resting on the other man’s waist for balance to glide across his chest. Wade could probably even slip his hand down lower, he wondered if he could get his hand down those tight tactical pants at this angle. Wade wasn’t opposed to some light dislocation of an arm joint if it got him a pass at that sweet cybercock.  


Before Wade could act on the frankly glorious impulse, he realized that if he did cop a feel, there was a very good chance Cable would get startled, crash the bike, and then kick Wade’s ass for making him wreck his newest toy. With that thought Wade resolved himself to grumpy moping on the back of the motorcycle for the next few miles. Finally, Nate turned the bike off of the main road and brought it to a standstill. He kicked out the stand and stood, letting Wade grab his shoulders to lever himself off the back. Wade hoped off the motorcycle and started violently shaking out his legs to stretch his knees.  


“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you shut up for that long before” Cable said in a tone that is probably what passed for cheerful from the time-traveler. When Wade didn’t take the obvious bait and argue back, Nate continued “what gives, Wilson?”  


“Just too distracted by your sweet bubble butt to form a sentence, hotter-version-of-the-terminator.”  


“Whatever, you don’t wanna be serious, fine, we’ve got work to do” Nate scoffed and began grabbing supplies (weapons) out of the bike’s saddle bags.  


“Not quite sure what’s more serious than the hard-on I was sporting back there but whatever you say sweet cheeks,” Wade quipped and began double checking his weaponry too. Cable glared at him with a lot of annoyance and a hint of incredulity. “What? Thought that was a gun in my pocket, and that I wasn’t happy to see you?” Now Wade was the one scoffing. How could Cable be so unobservant? It was just bad writing.  


“I’m not unobservant” Nate sneered, and Deadpool realized he must have been thinking out loud again. Oh well. As long as he didn’t think about how badly he had wanted to get it on on the back of the motorcycle he was fine.  


Now Nate actually did chuckle. Wade had said that out loud too. Fuck his stupid brain and his stupid mouth connected directly to it. “Hey, no need to laugh at the romantically inclined pizza face, ok? Just forget I said anything you gorgeous prick.” Wade was now standing defensively, arms crossed against his chest- and though he was in his full suit, he still felt as though Cable’s mechanical eye was staring right into the nasty, scarred, cancerous core of him. And well, Wade knew nobody in their right mind would want a piece of that mess unless they could mentally superimpose Ryan Reynolds face on top of it. “It wouldn’t work anyway. It was a dumb idea. Probably not even physically possible”.  


“Well, we have the whole ride home to find out, don’t we?” Nate smirked, and Wade nearly swallowed his tongue. Metaphorically. Not like last time. That had been literally.  


“What in the balls? You’re actually into that?”  


“Think it’s worth a shot. We do have a mission to complete first though.”  


And with a noise that sounded a lot like an excited guinea pig, Wade jumped up and down a few times before unsheathing his katanas and barreling headfirst into enemy territory. Cable watched him before following at a more regulated pace, already mapping the longest and least public route home.


End file.
